


Almost Everything...

by joytiny



Series: hyunsung shorts [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Homesickness, M/M, Short, Songfic, This is Bad, idk - Freeform, super pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: "See you'd be foolish if you stayed here nowMaybe if you leave we could work it out'Cause I know the city only breaks you downAnd it gets you lonely"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: hyunsung shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173788
Kudos: 39





	Almost Everything...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been seven months since I posted my last hyunsung and I'm really sorry for that.  
> I wrote this a long time ago but I wasn't satisfied with it at all, so I never posted it. Idk why I've changed my mind. Maybe I just wanted to post something because it's been so long. Anyway, please ignore the pointlessness of this story...
> 
> The title and summary are based on the song Almost Everything by Wakey!Wakey which is the song that inspired me to even write this. I wanted it to be beautiful but...well...I'll leave the judgement up to you.

“You’re unhappy here.”

It wasn’t a question, but rather an observation he’d made over the last few months since Jisung came to the city to be with him.

“W-what?” Jisung asked, clearly surprised to hear Hyunjin say something like this out of the blue.

“Am I wrong?” Hyunjin questioned, though it didn’t sound accusing.

Jisung slumped his shoulders, shaking his head. “I just...I thought I could do this, you know? Live in a big city. And I love being with you, I do! But when you’re not around, I barely know anyone. I can’t seem to make any friends and I just feel lonely...” he admitted, lowering his head to avoid his boyfriend’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Jisung,” Hyunjin said, approaching the younger to put a hand on his cheek and making him look up at him again. “If you’re unhappy, I don’t want to keep you here. Maybe it’s best if you went back to your hometown,” he told Jisung, whose eyes widened slightly.

“B-but your life is here. _You’re_ here!” Jisung said, alarmed.

“I know...but I could never forgive myself if I asked you to stay here with me when I know that it’ll break you eventually...” Hyunjin replied. Tears welled up in his eyes when he thought about what that meant for them.

“So what? Are you breaking up with me?” Jisung questioned, also tearing up by now. 

“I don’t want to call it that. But my contract with this swim team is still going for another year, so I can’t come with you either,” Hyunjin explained. “I just feel like, if we want to stay together, we have to be apart right now. Does that make sense?” he asked.

Jisung let out a teary chuckle. “No, it doesn’t but I still know what you mean,” he answered, pulling Hyunjin into a hug, by wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest. “I just don’t want to leave you...” he muttered.

“I know, baby...”

“I could stay, you know. It’s only been a few months, maybe it’s going to get better”, Jisung told him, pulling back to look up at his boyfriend who smiled at him through his tears.

“I love you for saying that. But asking that of you would be incredibly selfish of me,” Hyunjin said, running a hand through Jisung’s blonde hair. “I’ll finish this year and then I’ll try to find a team that lets me swim close to you. How does that sound?”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“I’ll make sure it will,” Hyunjin promised and if there was one thing Jisung knew about him is that he never went back on his promises.

~

Two weeks later, Jisung had packed his bags and was about ready to leave. He gave Hyunjin a look that bespoke that he’d much rather stay here, no matter how unhappy it made him, but the past two weeks since their talk had shown him that it really would break him to stay here.

Hyunjin was sitting on the bed, his expression just as gloomy as Jisung’s. He opened his arms for Jisung and the younger all but jumped into them. They lay down on the mattress in silence, just wrapped up in each other’s arms, as they tried to process the situation.

“I don’t want to go...” Jisung said eventually, his voice sounding choked up.

Hyunjin tightened his grip around him. “And I don’t want you to...but it’s what’s best right now...”

“Are you sure, though? What if it ruins us?” Jisung muttered.

“I told you I won’t let it happen. Baby, it’s your choice if you want to stay here. I’d love to have you around every day. I’m just worried that one day I’ll come home, and you’ll resent me for making you stay with me...”

“I could never resent you; you know that!”

“I don’t want to take that chance...” Hyunjin said.

“What’s one more year, though?” Jisung questioned, sitting up and looking at Hyunjin. “I know this city isn’t exactly great for me, but I don’t think I can be apart from you again. I love you, which is why I even moved here in the first place. I don’t just want to throw that away. I don’t want to be the cause for the two of us not working out...”

“But...”

“Please, Hyunjin. I don’t know what I’d do without you...” Jisung pleaded. Hyunjin sat up as well, looking at him.

“Are you completely sure you want to stay?”

“No, I’m not...but I’m completely sure that I need you. I’ll just take more frequent visits to my hometown and maybe that’ll do it!”

“But if it doesn’t...”

“Then I can still leave the city. For now, I just don’t want to give up that easily. So, I’ll go home. But I’ll come back in one week and then I’ll try harder to fit in and who knows, maybe it’ll work out!” Jisung sounded determined and Hyunjin knew that there was no arguing with a determined Jisung.

He smiled at his boyfriend and pulled him closer again. “I love you; you know that?”

“I love you, too,” Jisung answered, cuddling up to Hyunjin, his chest feeling a little lighter with the solution they had found.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone  
> tell me how bad this was on my twitter: @shipper_bish


End file.
